


sweater weather

by Coffynq



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, Luz POV, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and then make halloween deco stuff, angst but not a lot, but only so they can be in college, cute gf fall moments, ghost au refrence sorry, i projected on luz a big sorry, i wrote this for comfort and coping reasons, no beta we die like men, they get coffee, they kiss a few times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffynq/pseuds/Coffynq
Summary: luz and amity go on a fall date as light and dark academia bc fluff <3i got three promptsstart w/ 'by the time i walked outside, the leaves were on fire' or some shitcharacter makes halloween decorationsand make them get some seasonal coffeei might add more if i want toalso t rating is only 4 da angstits there just to be safethis was made over a few days bc i was sad
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney but its very minor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> I PROJECTED ON LUZ IN DA COFFEE SCENE SORRY

By the time I stepped outside, the leaves were on fire. All colors of a fire, anyway. These colors always fascinated me, the oranges and yellows leaves all mixing together, falling on the ground leaving stubborn ones in the trees. With the air getting colder, the trees getting colorful, and the entire world looking like someone put an Instagram over it, anyone could tell autumn was coming. Sweater weather was finally here.

I was heading to pick up Amity for our date. I still honestly can’t believe she’s dating me. We had been dating for over a few years now, but I still find myself pinching my arm. Just to make sure this isn’t some incredible dream.

Our date was just to celebrate the start of fall break, so it was nothing special. I chose a simple pair of canvas trousers in a light brown color, a white button up, and a brown sweater to go over it. I had on my pumpkin socks (white with little pumpkins all over them) and my white vans. I was planning on taking her to our favorite coffee shop and then back to our library room. (Back in freshman year we both found a free room in an old section of the library and got clearance to build a hideout in it. Needless to say, she was well acquainted with the librarian.) 

Amity lives in a small apartment with her siblings, Ed and Em, and has since we were 16. I live with my two moms, and I love them and our dog King dearly, but we both plan on moving out together very soon - we already have a place we’re looking at. 

She lives not too far from me, about ten minutes by walk, so before I knew it I was entering the elevator to reach her sibling’s room. When I got to the fifth floor I raced to room 384 and clicked on the doorbell, eager to see Amity. 

However, the person who answered the door was not my girlfriend.

“Luz?” Edric asked, looking me up and down, confused. “You’re,, dressed unlike yourself.”

“I didn’t wanna clash with the pretty colors outside,” I said.

“Right, well your light academia theme was chosen well. Amity loves that kinda shit.” He laughed. “Wanna come in?”

“Yes please.” I smiled, walking into the small apartment.

“Luz!” A voice from the couch called out. Looking over I saw it was Emira, who was sitting on the couch with Viney draped over her. “You here for Amity?” She asked.

As if on cue, Amity stepped into the room. She wandered over to me, and looked me up and down (a lot more romantically then Ed did, might I add), and laughed. I looked at her, wondering what was so funny, and then I noticed.

“Oh my god, we’re coordinated without trying,” I said. While I attempted at light academia - I don’t own any turtlenecks - Amity was the epitome of dark academia. She was wearing a dark brown turtleneck, brown tweed pants, white simple socks, a black belt and dark brown loafers. “Told you we’re meant to be.”

“You’re so romantic.” She joked, stepping a little closer to me. “Where are we going today?”

“Well first off,” I paused and pecked her on the lips, hugging her. “Hi. Secondly, that’s a surprise.” I smirked.

She hugged me back and let go soon after, then I saw her grow annoyed. I looked behind me to see that not only did the twins have their phones out, Viney was also recording it.

“You don’t have enough blackmail already?” Amity asked, pulling away from me but taking my hand. “We’ve been dating for over 3 years now, you all have an album titled ‘Lumity’ and you’ve even walked in on us,,” she trailed off. “Point is, why record a simple kiss?”

“We’re proud of our baby sister for landing someone out of her league!” Ed said, laughing as he put his phone away.

“Also you’re hella funny when you get all angry,” Em said, sitting up from her place on Viney.

“Let’s just go, Luz.” Amity took my hand and led me out the door, face red. I laughed.

“Ok, ok. So where are we going?” She asked, turning to face me. “Also,” she pulled me in for another kiss, this one a little longer than the first. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, but now we have an entire week for ourselves!” I exclaimed. “and, as I said before, Ammy, I can’t tell you where we’re going. Just follow me.” I took her hand and started leading her towards the coffee shop.

We got there after just a few minutes of walking, and as soon as she saw the place Amity’s eyes lit up. So worth it. We made our way inside and sat at our old usual table.

“It’s exactly the same,,” she said quietly.

“Yeah, it’s weirdly comforting.” I chuckled. 

We sat facing each other and she looked at the board behind me with the drinks on it. I looked behind me at an awkward angle and almost fell out of my chair as a consequence. I quickly righted myself, a little embarrassed. I could hear Amity laughing, and when I looked at her she was apparently trying to stifle her laughs.

“You’re the clumsiest person I’ve ever met.” She said, grabbing my hand and running her thumb over it.

“You love it,” I replied, smirking at her. At this point, I’m a little surprised she does love it.

“Yeah, I do. A lot.” She remarked, the last part quieter than the rest. “They have new drinks here, autumn-themed.” 

“Ooh!! Do they have a pumpkin spice latte?” I asked. I love the seasonal drinks in every coffee shop, every year. Peppermint in the winter, iced coffee in the summer, and pumpkin in the fall. Pumpkin has always been my favorite.

“Yeah, they do. You want one?” She said, looking back down to face me. I nodded my head vigorously.

“Ok, ok. I’ll get us two large ones.” I nodded my head again.

I watched as she got up and headed to the counter, behind the small line that formed while we chose our drinks. Again, I can’t believe that Amity is still dating me. Especially for three years now! She’s perfect and amazing and great at school while I’m,,me? 

I didn’t realize it but my leg started bouncing from nervousness. She could leave me at any time, meet some pretty girl who’s way better than I am and just leave. Gone. Like this never happened. Hell, she could get picked up by someone here and now, ordering the coffee. 

“You okay?” I heard a soft, familiar voice say. I whipped around and looked at Amity, who was holding out drinks. “Luz? Why are you crying?” She said even softer. She set the drinks down and sat at the seat next to me, holding my hand and looking at me with concern in her eyes.

“Nothing, nothing. Just wondering why you’re with me of all people.” I said, looking at her back. I stopped crying and forced out a weak smile.

“Luz, I’m with you because I love you. You don’t see it but I do, the way you talk and smile, it just makes me feel so happy and fulfilled and everything about you is why I chose to be with you. You make me laugh and I love you for it. Trust me, Luz, I have my reasons and I wouldn’t rather be with anyone but you.” She finished.

I basically tackled her in a hug, but it didn’t really work well since we were in different seats, so I ended up hugging her around her chest with my head against her stomach, and my bottom half was positioned awkwardly in between both chairs. 

“I love you Ammy,,” I said, albeit a bit muffled. She giggled and started playing with my hair.

“Love you too, Luz.” She spoke softly. “Should we drink now? They’re going to get all cold,”

“YEAHyeahyeah. Sorry.” I got up from the awkward hug and kissed her on the cheek. “Do you wanna drink them here or go to our next location?”

“We can go now. Where is it?”

“That’s a surprise !!”

I stood up and hastily picked up our two lattes, handing one to Amity. She grabbed my hand and we walked out the door, me leading. We walked for just about 10 minutes until we finally arrived at the library.

“The library?” She asked, looking at me.

“Yeah, I wanted to be alone with you so we could do our next activity without someone else coming in all unexpected. Hopefully, this isn’t too boring?” I replied. We had just been here a few days ago, at our Azura book club for two. 

“It’s not boring, as long as I’m with you I’m interested in anything.” She said, looking away. I could tell she got a little flustered, which was always cute.

I led her to our room. It was in the back teen romance section, so of course, no one ever went back there. I opened up the door and she followed inside, carefully setting her drink down before sitting in a beanbag.

I walked over to the desk in the corner of the room. It was cluttered in I.O.Us for cuddles, drawings of us as Azura and Hecate, love letters we left for the other to find, and a few photos of us. I picked up one from our first Azura book club. It was three years ago now and we just started dating, and you could easily tell by the photo. It was me holding the camera up, with my free arm around Amity. She had her half up half down ponytail and was wearing a black dress and vivid blush hidden behind a book. ‘Hidden’ is putting It generously, really.

I glanced at her now, and compared them. She has her hair cut to a pixie cut, like my old one. Her reasons for this were she had to get the dye out quick so she cut it short and it grew back like that. It’s her natural, really pretty brown color. She was wearing her dark outfit, and overall just looked so much more serene. Back then we were both 15 and stupid and,,now we were 18 and still, objectively, stupid.

Then I compared myself and the Luz from back then. I had a pixie cut in the photo, and was wearing my favorite two-toned cat hoodie. I had on my jean shorts and tights, finishing the outfit with my dirty white vans. I had a faint blush around my cheeks and a huge smile. I noticed how we were both the same height back then, and remembered the day I grew while asleep. Amity tried to hug me and instead of being eye to eye, we were eye to cheeks. She was so confused, then realized what happened and grew annoyed. Now I’m half a head taller and she’s still salty about it sometimes.

I put the photo down and dug around the desk’s draws for a moment, pulling out what I was looking for by raising it over my head like a prize. Amity looked up from her phone and giggled.

“Whatcha got there, Luz?” She asked.

I grabbed two pairs of scissors from the desk and sat down next to her.

“We’re going to make Halloween decorations.” I said, holding up the construction paper and scissors. “Pumpkins, ghosts, whatever you want!!” 

She giggled. “Oh my god you’re so childish.” She responded. 

“And yet you’re dating me.” I smiled back at her. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She giggled again.

We sat there for a few hours, carefully making dumb pumpkins out of the construction paper we bought months ago and never used. I made a little ghost me and Amity made a paper doll of herself. The marker was not really good and was old, so her coloring made her look more tired and less saturated. Meanwhile I didn’t have any way to make the paper eggshell-white and we ran out of purple markers, so I gave mine a little green hoodie. We sat them next to each other, holding hands.

We cut out more ghosts and pumpkins, some of which were odd colors and had faces, we grabbed some tape and hung them on the walls. After we finished we both fell onto the beanbag together, and huddled close. I wrapped my arm around her and she repositioned herself so she was resting her head against my chest.

“What now?” She asked after a while.

“Don’t know. What would you like to do?” I replied.

“Depends. What time is it?” She asked.

I checked my phone. “It’s 7:05.” I said.

“We should leave, then. The library closes at 7:30.” 

“We have a key if we stay longer, though.”

“Yeah but,,”

“You wanna go back to your home, make out and watch Scott Pilgrim again, don’t you?”

“Yes please.”

With that, I grabbed her hand, pulled her off the bean bag, and led her out the door. We waved to the librarian and ran out of the library, heading off to her house.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have some fall date ideas or want me to write them like doing something specific comment it and i might write it  
> like making out or some i dunno  
> specifically fall ideas tho bc those are cute :]


End file.
